Fix You
by FatalXLove
Summary: After the sudden death of Sasuke's parents, a year later, he owns his Father's Casino with his brother. The young artist turns to a life of crime, drugs and alcohol. Until one day his brother highers a new dealer. YAOI SasuNaru. Full summary inside.
1. At first sight

**Title: Fix you**

**Summary: Sasuke is a famous artist, full of passion and a supporting family. His Father, however, pressures him. After the sudden, heartbreaking death of his parents, Sasuke loses all passion he ever had in his work and stops drawing/panting. Now a year later, his Brother and himself own his late Father's Casino. Sasuke turns to a life of crime, alcohol, and drugs. Until his Brother, Itachi highers a new dealer; a warm hearted blonde that may just be able to pull him out of the darkness.**

**Warning: Drug use, Language, Violence, YAOI SasuNaru. You have been warned.**

**Disowner: I do not own Naruto. **

**Chapter One: At first sight**

* * *

_It's been only a year since they died, and I can still smell their scent. Their voices echo through my mind like a tornado, taunting my every thought. I can not seem to find peace in this head of mine. The world has spun many times for me, but now I feel it's only just begun . . ._

"Sasuke." I looked up from my shaking hand that held a black pen.

"What?" I asked, severely annoyed. It was my brother, Itachi. He knew never to bother me when I was writing in my journal. It was the one time of the day when I actually got some fucking peace from others, at least.

"Enough." He stated bluntly.

"Excuse me?" I raised a curious brow.

"You heard me, I said enough. It's about time you started taking responsability around here. Father left me incharge of you and I hate the person you've become, Sasuke."

"First off," I leaned back in my chair and folded my arms across my chest. "I take plenty of responsability around here, if it weren't for me you wouldn't have all your precious fucking time. And second, Father left you in charge of me when I was a child, I am now eighteen and I believe the law states that I am no longer a minor. And thirdly, if you don't like the person I've become then leave, I could care less."

Itachi leaned against the doorway and sighed deeply. "That's fine, but right now I have a Casino to run and I don't have time for your bullshit."

"Fine, next time come prepared when you want to argue." I sneered and turned my attention back to my journal.

Itachi let his hand slide down from the doorway and turned his back. He glanced over his shoulder "This isn't you, Sasuke . . ."

I payed no mind to whatever Itachi had mumbled, it was the same thing night after night. I was starting to think I was replaying the same day over and over. Fuck him, fuck life, fuck everything. I dropped the pen and turned to my nightstand and dug around in the draw until I found the bag filled with the white powder that now controlled my life. I poured some out on the glass tray and inhaled the substance. It didn't seem to have a smell anymore, I remember it having a very distinct smell but now I could barely recognize it. I sniffed in the substance and allowed the sensation to flow through my blood stream. I sniffed a few times before I could no longer feel anything, this was the part I liked the most. I felt no pain . . . nothing at all. It was the best feeling in the world, while it lasted. In that short time I didn't once think about my parents death nor did I think of throwing away my life to become this . . . monster.

Just as I was about to doze off, I felt my cell phone start to vibrate in my pocket. I sat up abruptly and pulled the device out and looked down at the glowing name; "Neji"

I sighed and flipped open the phone and brought it to my ear. "Dude, where the fuck are you?" All I could hear were the bells of the ringing machines in the background.

"Sleeping." I replied.

"Oh come on, the night is still young. Come and have a drink with me." Neji yelled over the background noises.

"You just want free drinks."

"Er, well yeah, but I'm lonely." He pouted. "Come on, just for a few hours."

"I don't think so, I'm done working for tonight."

"You haven't been taking those pills have you?"

I looked at my nightstand and stared at the bottle of pills next to the bag of cocaine. "No." And I wasn't lying, I hadn't taken the pills . . . yet.

"Are you lying to me?"

"Of course not, would I lie to you?" I chuckled.

"Yes, yes, you would." He laughed.

"Alright, alright, I'll be down in a few minutes." I agreed, even though I just wanted to be left the fuck alone. I had to deal with screaming, drunk people all day long. The sound of the machines buzzed through my head twenty four seven. It was a rare occasion I could sit up in my room and be alone.

"Awesome, see you in ten."

I closed the phone and placed it back in my pocket. I stretched my arms out and took a deep breath and looked at the pills sitting on my nightstand. I had told Neji I hadn't taken them so if I take them now it would be lying. I wasn't the type to have a lot of morals, but lying to me was worse than taking drugs or drinking yourself into an oblivion. And Neji was my best friend, the one person I had left. My brother hated me, and I hated him, he was nothing to me. Nothing at all. Despite my better judgement I popped open the bottle and swallowed two pills.

* * *

"Dude, you finally made it!" Neji pulled me through the large crowd. 

"Sasuke Uchiha!" A loud screech abrupted from behind me. I turned to face a pink haired girl, a huge smiled plastered on her face. "It's so nice finally meet you, my name is Sakura." She held out her hand and I shook it, for a moment, then let go. "I have all of your work, you are brilliant if it's not to bold to say. My favorite panting of your's is the-"

"That's very kind of you to say but I don't paint anymore." I bit my lip, it was so hard not to smash this girl in the face to bring up such a thing especially in public. Without another word I turned on my heel and walked over to the bar with Neji.

Kiba was working the night shift as usual. He grinned when he saw Neji and I approach.

"Hey fuckers! Thought you went to bed, 'Mr. Uchiha'. " Kiba liked to say that to piss me off, he was right though, he should call me that. After all, I was his boss.

"Two magarita's with lime." Neji said as he pulled my arm forward.

"Not sure you can handle my magarita's, Neji." Kiba laughed as he pulled out a bottle of tequilla from under the bar.

"Tequilla is my middle name, asshole." Neji narrowed his eyes.

"I was planning on it, but this one wouldn't leave me alone." I shifted my eyes towards Neji.

"I see, I see." Kiba handed us our magarita's and leaned over the bar. "Have you seen the new dealer?"

I looked up from my drink and shook my head. "What new dealer? I was supposed to higher the new dealer."

"I don't know, Itachi just highered him for the night shift." Kiba answered.

I growled under my breath, I hated when Itachi chose the new dealer. He would always pick some dumbass that had no idea what they were doing.

"Guess you won't be getting lucky tonight." Neji laughed.

"Who says?" I smirked.

"Oh come on, you know none of Itachi's guys will never sleep with you."

"Let's just see." I turned back to Kiba. "Where is he?"

Kiba squinted his eyes and looked out into the crowd and then smirked. "He's the blonde one right at the end table."

I turned around and looked towards the end table and in a flash of light, my life was complete. His brilliant blonde locks fell around his face in a messy due. His smile lit up as he held out the cards to the person in front of him. He shuffled the deck and glanced up at me but looked away quickly.

"I've never seen that look before, what are you thinking?" Neji asked. Kiba laughed in the background.

I took the magarita from the table and chugged the entire thing. "Don't wait up." I smirked before I made my way over to the blonde.

At first he didn't see me approaching until I was only a few feet in front of him. His tanned cheeks turned a shade of red as I stood before him. "M-Mr. Uchiha." He gave me a slight nodd.

"And you are?" I asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki, sir."

I chuckled under my breathe. This was going to be easy.

"I see my brother has highered you." I looked him up and down, my hungry eyes were pleading for his clothes to be ripped off.

"Yes." He replied.

"It's Sasuke, and have you taken your break yet?"

"No."

"Well in that case, my room is just up stairs and-"

"Thanks, but no thanks, Mr. Uchi- I mean, Sasuke."

I was rather shocked at the blonde's response. No one had ever turned me down . . . ever. I just stood there, unable to find my voice. Luckily another couple came to Naruto's table and put down their money. I took a step back and brushed off the blush that aroused on my cheeks.

When I got to the bar Kiba and Neji had bursted out laughing. I glared at both of them and leaned against the bar. "Another." I told Kiba.

"So what happened, champ?" Neji chuckled some more.

"Let's just say he's lucky I'm tired."

* * *

**Well there you have it, the first chapter to "Fix you" I hope everyone enjoyed it. It took me a while to figure out what I was going to do for the first chapter and I have to say I'm proud of the way it came out. Please review, and for my fans of "To fall in love with a pirate" I will be updating A.S.A.P I just wanted to get this chapter out there and see what everyone thought. Thanks .**

**FatalXLove**


	2. Just another day

**Fix you**

**Chapter 2: Just another day**

* * *

I couldn't remember how long I had been starring at the ceiling. My arms were spread and ankles far apart. A sick feeling was churning in my stomach sending a sour taste into my mouth. I sat up abruptly and rain to the bathroom and spit into the sink. I watched the red liquid leak from my chin as it dripped down the drain.

"Sasuke?" I turned around and watched the door. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." I called as I rolled my eyes. Neji was completely smashed and had no place to sleep, so I had to let him stay over.

"S-Sasuke . . ." Neji mumbled as he slid his body down the other side of the door. "I need you so bad . . ."

"Not tonight, go to sleep." I called and turned my head back to the mirror. I coughed a few times and brought a tissue up to my mouth to catch the rest of the blood. That hardly worried me anymore, it had been going on for almost a year. I closed my eyes for a moment then opened them to stare at my weak, slender body. I didn't recognize myself anymore . . . dark circles were around the rim of my eyes and my skin was ghostly pale. A few sweat drops escaped my forehead followed by a sharp pain in my stomach. I gripped my stomach and leaned forward until the pain subsided.

"Sasuke . . ." Neji knocked on the door a few times before I heard his body hit the floor. That had no longer worried me either, it was only a matter of time before he passed out. I let my body lower to the ground and sat on the cold tiles. I took a few deep breathes before I leaned over the bathtub and turned on the shower. I removed my clothes from my trembeling body and pulled myself up into the shower.

* * *

I wrapped the towel around my waste and opened the bathroom door to see Neji sprawled out on the floor with a bottle of Captain in his hand. I shook my head and leaned down to pull him up onto the bed. He groaned a little but fell right back to sleep when his body hit the matress.

I walked over to my side of the room and sat on the bed. I looked on my nightstand where my pills remained, they were calling me. I swallowed hard and turned away from them.

_"I have all of your work, you are brilliant if it's not too bold to say."_

"Ughhhh . . ." I growled and threw myself down on the bed and stared at the clock. It was three in the morning and I had to get up at seven. Those few hours at the bar turned into an all night thing as usual. But that night had been different and only one name came to mind; Naruto. I smiled at the sound of his name. Something happened to me that night, something I never wanted to forget. In that first moment when I saw him, I got the same rush as I did from the drugs, the only difference was I felt happy. An emotion I hardly ever got to experience.

A few hours later, the sun crept through my window, just enough to shine in my eyes. I gripped the blankets and pulled them over my head.

"Good morning, little brother."

I peeked out from under the covers and saw Itachi standing at the end of my bed. "Go away." I groaned.

"It's ten thirty."

I nearly threw the covers off my entire body and sat up. "What?!" I looked over at my clock and stared at the time. "Why didn't anyone wake me? Where's Neji?" I scanned the room.

"He left early thismorning. I didn't want to wake you, he said you had a rough night."

"That's bullshit! I have a rough night every night."

"Don't blame me, your old enough to wake up on your own. You are eighteen after all, right Sasuke?" Itachi smirked.

"Yes, you mock me," I glared. "Congratulation's you've finally gotten a reason for argument."

"I didn't come here to argue."

"You've woken me up, three hours in a half hours late I might add, but I'm awake so you can go now."

"Enough with the sarcasm, I need to talk to you." He narrowed his eyes and folded his arms across his chest.

"Whatever about?" I asked in an innocent tone. I leaned over the side of the bed and rubbed my eyes.

"It's about Naruto Uzumaki."

I glanced over my shoulder. "What about him?"

"He said you spoke with him last night."

"So what's the big deal? I just introduced myself. If you remember correctly, I was supposed to higher the new dealer."

"You can call it whatever you want but I'm telling you to stay away from him."

I stood up and took a few steps towards him. "Are you going to make me?"

Itachi glared, "He's not interested in your one night stands. Do yourself a favor and leave him alone."

"I'll stay away from him, but I can't garantee he'll stay away from me."

Itachi chuckled. "Think what you want, Sasuke. If I find out you've hurt this kid in any way, you'll be out on the streets in a second. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." I replied with a sarcastic tone.

Itachi ignored the sarcasm and walked over to the door. "Clean this room before you come down stairs. It's Saturday night so be prepared for a busy night." He slammed the door behind him. My relationship with Itachi wasn't always like that, I envyed him when I was growing up. But at the same time I hated him. My Father liked him the most and he didn't have to tell me to realize it. When I became popular with my art work it was the first time my Father had noticed me. After my parent's accident, we grew apart. We became different people, or at least I did.

"Fuck . . ." I passed a hand through my hair and took the bottle of pills sitting on my nightstand. I popped open the bottle and took out four. This was going to be a long night . . .

* * *

"Mr. Uchiha, Gaara is here to see you." Ino, paged me over the phone. 

"Send him in." I leaned back in my car, and watched the door. I finally had my own office. Only problem was Itachi's was right next to mine.

The door slowly opened and Gaara poked his head through, "Sasuke."

I folded my hands together, it almost looked professional. "Gaara."

He made his way over to my desk and sat down in the chair opposite of mine. "I have some bad news."

"Oh?" I raised an eyebrow.

"It's Orochimaru, he's been selling around the Casino."

I narrowed my eyes, Orochimaru . . . such a perverted prick. "I thought I told you to get rid of him."

"I know but my guys aren't going to do a job like that, Sasuke. I gave him quite a scare and I thought we had seen the last of him. He's got nearly half of your dealers buying coke from him."

"Not anymore, you tell him I want to speak to him personally, understand?"

"Yes."

"Don't let my brother find out, the last thing I need is for him to find out the dealers are on drugs. Tell him to meet me tonight at midnight, sharp."

"Okay." Gaara stood up and made his way to the door. "Are you sick?" He glanced over his shoulder at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You don't look so good, Sasuke. Why don't you try sleeping at night."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Not you too, don't worry about it. I'm fine. Your dismissed."

"Are you still on those pills?"

"I said your dismissed."

Why was everyone on my fucking case? I gripped my head and looked down at my desk. Itachi was going to kill me if he found out Orochimaru was selling drugs to our workers. And he would blame me for it, without a doubt.

* * *

"He was here?! Why didn't you tell me?" Neji whined. 

"We discussed business, and it's not my duty to tell Gaara you have a crush on him. Why don't you just talk to him?" Neji had a crush on Gaara for the longest time. And I had to listen to it.

"I do talk to him all the time but nothing ever happens."

I shrugged. "Well he's coming hear tonight, just lure him in the back and nail him."

Neji laughed. "I'm not you, ya know."

It was only noon time and I felt a pounding head ache rush through my head. I found myself looking over at Naruto's table. I knew he wasn't coming in until later but for some reason I kept glancing over my shoulder expecting him to suddenly appear.

"Who are you looking for?" Neji asked.

"No one." I turned my attention back to him.

"Yeah right, you've been sighing all day, what's with you?"

"Nothing, I'm just tired, I _did_ have to drag your ass up stairs at three thismorning."

"You should be used to that by now, it's Naruo isn't it?"

I looked down to avoid eye contact. "N-No, of course not. I don't even know him."

"Yeah, sure whatever you say."

It pissed me off how Neji knew exactly what I was thinking. He could see behind my eyes into the truth. I felt like he could look at me and see what I most desired. In that moment I told myself Naruto wasn't getting away. No, tonight Naruto would be mine . . .

* * *

**I can't believe I updated so soon. I really couldn't wait to write the next chapter and I'm glad everyone enjoyed it so far. Please review, and I'll be sure to update again soon. **


	3. A favor for a favor

Fix you

Chapter 3: A favor for a favor

* * *

_Itachi glared, "He's not interested in your one night stands. Do yourself a favor and leave him alone."_

_"I'll stay away from him, but I can't guarantee he'll stay away from me."_

_Itachi chuckled. "Think what you want, Sasuke. If I find out you've hurt this kid in any way, you'll be out on the streets in a second. Do I make myself clear?"_

_"Crystal." I replied with a sarcastic tone._

I swallowed the last shot of Vodka on the table, the burning sensation moved down my throat and into my stomach. Why was Itachi so fixed on keeping Naruto away from me? My thoughts were interrupted by a swift movement of golden hair out of the corner of my eye. I looked at my watch and realized it was time for Naruto to come in. My eyes traced his every movement as he walked over to his table. Smiling faces greeted him around the room, it was like his soul brought all light into this dark place.

"Mmmm, doesn't that look tasty?" Vodka reeked from Neji's breath as he leaned over my shoulder.

"Shut up," I rolled my eyes and looked away from Naruto. "It's only ten and your already smashed."

"Am not," Neji laughed. "I'm just warming up." He brought another shot to his lips but I covered the glass before he could drink it.

"Enough, I'm not dealing with your drunken ass tonight."

"Oh come on, lighten up."

"I have no intention of lightening up, It's only another two hours before I have to deal with Orochimaru and I have my Brother on my back as usual."

"Don't worry about Orochimaru, and you're Brother seriously needs to get layed."

I laughed a little. Neji could always make me laugh or at least say something I found amusing. A glanced over at Naruto once again but this time his blue eyes met mine and our eyes locked.

* * *

"He's staring again." Shikamaru stood at his table besides Naruto's. 

"I know." Naruto replied quietly.

"Have you said anything to Itachi about the other night?"

"No," Naruto shook his head slowly. "He asked me about it, and I just told him Sasuke introduced himself. He seemed angry, though."

"Probably because he knew Sasuke didn't just 'Introduce' himself." Shikamaru chuckled. "I'm assuming you failed to mention he offered you a one night stand?"

"I told him it wasn't a big deal but he insists on protecting me. And since my Father was such good friends with him, he feels it's his duty but I can take care of myself."

An awkward silence passed between them. Naruto shuffled the deck of cards in front of him a few times, trying to avoid eye contact with Sasuke.

Shikamaru cleared his throat. "Any news from your Mother?"

Naruto looked up. "No, she's living with my Grandmother right now while my dad is in rehab. She said she would call as soon as she settled in."

"Do you think he'll recover?"

Naruto shook his head and shrugged. "I don't think so."

* * *

When I could no longer stand looking at Naruto, I found myself in the bathroom stocking up on the pills and coke. I wanted to shoot myself. Although, shooting myself would have been an understatement. First, I wanted to torture myself. Shooting myself just seemed too quick and painless. I was a miserable excuse of existence. I lifted my head up and looked at myself in the mirror . . . ugly. That's the only word I could use to describe myself. Many people walked around and looked up to me like I was some God, but they didn't know that pass the handsome face they saw was this ugly, horrible person. 

The beeping on my watch interrupted my thoughts. It was midnight and that meant it was time for business. Some serious business. I splashed some water on my face and moved my hair away from my eyes. I looked terrible but at least the withdrawal had passed.

Orochimaru was late as usual, I sat back in my chair and waited patiently. I saw a shadow approaching the door and then leaned forward in my chair.

The door opened slowly, two men came in first then opened the door for Orochimaru. That bastard actually had body guards. One of them was a tall, blond man. The smirk on his face just gave me the chills and the other man was shorter and wore glasses. Orochimaru's dark hair fell below his shoulders, his skin still a dull, gray color. I cringed at the ghastly sight.

"Sasuke Uchiha, always a pleasure." Orochimaru smirked and sat down in the chair across from me.

"I wish I could say the same. You actually had the nerve to bring body guards? Not afraid are you, Orochimaru?" I leaned back in my chair.

He laughed in his throat and glanced at his body guards. "Deidara, Kabuto, please wait outside while Mr. Uchiha and I have a word in private."

The men did as they were told and closed the door behind them.

"Now, what can I do for you, Sasuke?"

"You can stop selling my dealers drugs, ass-hole." My voice was deep.

He looked rather stunned at what I had said but he quickly relaxed. "Tsk tsk, that wasn't very nice.You have proof of this?" he asked.

I raised an eyebrow and leaned forward again. "I have my sources."

"Ah, I see. Well then answer me this; what does it matter to you anyway?"

"Everything!" I answered angrily. "I will not have my dealers on drugs, or any of my employees for that matter.You are fully aware of how I feel about this."

"But it's alright for the owners to be on them?"

I narrowed my gaze. Now I was starting to lose my patience which I didn't have a lot of to begin with. "What I do in my life is not your concern. If my Brother finds out about this-"

"Oh, I see now." he interrupted. "This is about your Brother."

I lost all patience and lunged forward and gripped his collar violently. 'This is my Casino, I'm in charge, I make the rules. Understand? This is your last warning, Orochimaru, I see you around here again and I will see to it personally you never see the light of day again, do I make myself clear?"

"Sasuke," He shook his head. "That temper of yours is going to get you into a lot of trouble someday. We are both men of business. I need the money, you need the money. Perhaps we can work out a deal. I'll supply for you, free of charge. And I'll keep my dealings underwraps so Itachi knows nothing of it."

"I don't need your charity..." I could barely answer with a straight face. I did want to take his offer. If I kept buying the drugs Itachi would realize where the money was going. I didn't have much of a choice.

I cleared my throat. "Give me time to consider your offer, until then, I don't want you coming around here, understand?"

He smirked. "I knew you'd come around."

I released his collar gradually. "Now get out."

* * *

Itachi had spent the entire night walking around, he would occasionally come into my office or walk over to the bar where I was. He was watching me like a hawk, making sure I didn't mess up. I felt like a child and I was living in his shadow once again.I ignored his wandering eyes and focused on Naruto. I glanced over at Neji who was occupied at the bar as usual, then stood up and made my way over to Naruto. His table seemed to be crowded, the other dealers had taken their breaks and Naruto was left with the crowd. 

"I do believe you are sitting in my chair." I said as I approached him.

He looked up with an confused expression. "Huh?"

"Go on your break, I will take over for you."

"I don't need your help, I'm fine." He looked down.

"You don't have to be afraid to look at me." I made sure my tone sounded hurtful.

I pushed him aside and took the cards from him. "Now go take a break, you look exhausted."

He finally excepted his defeat and smiled lightly. "Thanks."

I smirked to myself and glanced up at him walking away. "Oh and Naruto," He glanced over his shoulder. "You owe me."

He stopped in his tracks, I only smiled in return.

Sasuke is a sly bastard now isn't he? lol! Hope everyone enjoyed it, please review.

-FatalXLove

* * *


	4. Infatuation

"That bastard tricked me!" Naruto yelled in frustration. He should have known that that Uchiha was a sly bastard.

"What did you expect? Did you honestly believe he would do you a favor without getting something in return?" Shikamaru laughed under his breath.

"He's not getting anything in return!" Naruto's cheeks turned a shade of red.

Shikamaru cleared his throat. "Did you know that Sasuke is an artist?"

Naruto raised a curious brow. "Right, and I'm the presisdent." he replied sarcastically.

"Ask anyone if you don't believe me. His pantings are hung in the art museum a few blocks from here."

Naruto shook his head in disbelief. "There's no way that prick is an artist."

"Well he is, and quite a famous one at that."

Naruto sat back in his chair, a blank look on his face. "Then why is he working here?"

"You mean you don't know?" Shikamaru eyes widened. "I figured Itachi would have told you."

Naruto just shook his head in reply.

"Sasuke's parents were killed about a year back. His Father owned this Casino and left it to Sasuke and Itachi. I'm surprised Itachi never mentioned anything to you."

"I knew his parents died but he's never mentioned anything about it. I suppose he doesn't like to talk about it."

"As for Sasuke, some say he lost his sanity and others believe he just gave up drawing simply because he had plenty of money. No one knows the truth, one day he just stopped. I can only imagine that losing his parents was traumatizing and he just lost it."

Naruto looked down at his arms that were now shivering, though he wasn't cold. He bit his lip and kept his eyes fixed on the floor. For the first time, he felt compassion towards the young Uchiha.

* * *

I found myself staring at the ceiling once again, my thoughts running in ten different directions.

"Are you going to accept Orochimaru's offer?" The little voice in my head kept repeating.

"No" I spoke aloud, speaking to myself as though there was another present. I could have been hallucinating for all I knew.

"Are you sure?" The voice asked.

I didn't answer, I just turned my head to stare out the window. It was rather cold, but I was sweating. I over did it again... I moved my eyes to the empty bottle of pills lying on my dresser, an un easy feeling settled in my stomach. I felt as though I swallowed venom and now it was slowely deteriorating my insides. Suddenly I felt a presence in the room. I looked up quickly and stared at the doorway. Itachi stood there, his pale face glew in the darkness.

"What do you want?" My voice was harsh, just the way it always was when I spoke to him.

"Are you sick?" He asked, his voice filled with concern. I wanted to punch him in the face for making me look like the ass-hole. His pitty was fucking pathetic and he knew it.

"No, I'm fine." I mumbled.

"What are those pills there?" Itachi pointed at the empty bottle.

I snatched them quickly and threw them in the top draw. "From the doctor for my blood pressure."

"Right," He folded his arms across his chest. "I heard Orochimaru was here tonight, what did he want?"

I bit my bottom lip, how the hell did he find out? I had to come up with something good. If I didn't he would find out for sure. "He wanted a job." I blurted out.

He raised his eyebrow and let his arms fall to his side. "A job?"

"Yeah," I glanced up at him then focused on the floor. "I told him to get lost."

He was silent for a few moments, he seemed puzzled by what I had said. Then he said the last thing I ever expected:

"Do you honestly believe I'm a fucking idiot?"

I looked up, my eyes were wide. When Itachi used the "F" bomb he was definitely pissed off. It didn't just flow out of his mouth when he spoke, like it did with me. His eyes turned a shade of red, I remembered when I was younger watching his eyes turn crimson. I knew when that happened to run for my life, but I had to remind myself I wasn't a child anymore. I had to face him.

"He wanted a job," I repeated. "I told him to fuck off, alright?"

He just stood there, his eyes still red. I wasn't sure if he was going to scream or throw a punch. I squinted my eyes and waited for the impact, when nothing happened I opened my eyes. He was still standing there, but then he reached in his pocket and threw a twenty dollar bill at me.

"Go get something to eat, you don't look healthy."

And with that he left. I hated myself for lying, but it was neccesary or at least that's what I told myself. I couldn't believe the way he acted, for once I had no idea what he was thinking. Deep down, I believe he knew I was doing drugs, but he couldn't face it. The thought of his little brother doing such things made him sick. So instead of accusing me, it was easier to walk away and pretend it wasn't happening. It was the easy way out of everything for him, just pretend, if you had the imagination nothing bad was happening. It was only until you had to face reality and realize nothing was right.

I looked down at the money, Itachi never gave me money. I made just as much as he did a week, except he would put most of his away. I would blow my entire paycheck on the drugs alone so I barely ate. He thought I was saving mine as well, but I also believed he knew there was no money in my bank account. He just couldn't bare to check himself. It was pretending time once again.

I shoved the money in my pocket and glanced at the clock. It was three in the morning, Itachi would be heading off to bed, and I would roam around like a night owl. Suddenly I heard a knock at the door, and before he opened it, I knew who it was.

"Dude, your turning in already?" Neji sat at the end of my bed, a drink of some sort in his hand.

"Are you ever going to go home?" I asked, ignoring his last question. It was true, Neji had been there for three days straight and every night he'd spend it in my room. It wasn't that I minded his company but being around anyone for that long would just drive me crazy no matter who you were.

"Well... I can't actually go home." He kept his eyes fixed to the floor.

I rolled my eyes and sighed deeply. "Don't tell me, you didn't pay the rent again and they kicked you out?"

He nodded, a painful look came upon his face.

"God dammit, Neji!" I stood up. "What did you do with the rent money I gave you?"

He didn't reply.

"Wait, don't tell me, alcohol right?" I asked, but I knew.

He still didn't respond because he knew I was right. There was no point in arguing.

I snatched the drink from his hand. "Is this that important you'd rather be on the streets?"

"I'm sorry..." He responded like a weak child.

I watched his face, and I saw in his eyes an image of myself but when I looked closely I resembled my brother. I looked away and sat down next to him.

"Look, I just don't want you out on the streets. When I give you money I expect you to use it on what you really need. If you want drinks that badly, you know you can have free ones here. There's no need to buy anymore, you don't need it."

Who was I to talk about needing? I needed drugs just as Neji needed alcohol. And that need was stronger than either of us could handle.

He nodded in reply.

"For now you can stay here, until we find you another apartment." He looked up and smiled.

"Thanks." He said, his voice sounded more normal.

We sat in silence for a few moments, then my cell phone vibrated in my pocket. The name was flashing 'Gaara'

"Well what do you know, it's your boyfriend." I smirked and showed Neji the phone. His eyes widened, it was rather cute how nervous he was when Gaara was mentioned.

I flipped open the phone. "Yes?"

"Hey, where are you? Itachi said you'd be coming down here."

"I was actually just on my way with Neji." I glanced over at Neji who had gone completely pale. I chuckled softly.

"Alright, I'll be at the bar."

I hung up the phone and placed it back in my pocket. "Come on then."

Neji didn't move. "I'll just wait up here."

I raised an eyebrow. "Are you serious? You just came up here to get me out of bed, now your coming with me whether you like it or not?

"No."

"Don't be such a baby, if you don't come with me I'm going to tell Gaara you like him." I had almost laughed, almost. It was so much fun messing with him.

Neji glared. "You wouldn't dare."

"I would." I smirked.

"Alright, fine." He threw his hands up in defeat. "Could you be anymore childish?" He asked.

"I think you know the answer to that question."

He glared at me once more and then we headed down stairs.

* * *

I couldn't take my eyes off him, him being Naruto of course. He would occastionally look up and meet my stare. At first I would try to look away but then I decided not to. I wanted to make eye contact then somehow I might have been able to put him under my spell. Our longest time was about thiry seconds. Even though that sounded very short it felt like hours to me.

"Is that the one?" I broke our stare and turned to Gaara.

"One what?" I asked as though I didn't know.

"That blonde, he's the one right?"

"What does that mean?" I asked, sounding annoyed.

"I think you know. Neji told me about him."

I glanced at Neji. "Did he now? Well it's nothing, it's just an infatuation...it's nothing."

Gaara raised an eyebrow and studied my expression. "It's nothing?"

What was with the all the questions? I was getting aggravated, I felt like everyone was looking at me as though I was a love sick puppy. Not me, never.

"It's not your concern," I snapped. "Why the sudden interest in my love life?"

Both Neji and Gaara's mouth's fell open. "Love?" Neji asked.

I suddenly realized why they were gawking. "Don't be morons, you know what I meant."

"Sure..." Neji said in a sarcastic tone.

I rolled my eyes and turned away from them. I had some business to take care of, Naruto still owed me for earlier when I covered his break. Our employees don't usually take breaks unless they can get someone to cover for them hence why they are payed so well.

"Hello Naruto." I smiled.

He glared. "Yes?"

"Did you enjoy your break?"

His face was becoming a tint of red, it was cute, I had to admit.

"I owe you nothing." He suddenly said.

Since that was an unexpected statement I decided to give him an unexpected answer. "I suppose your right, nevermind then." I began to walk away.

_"1..., 2...,3..."_

"Are you serious?"

I glanced back over my shoulder. "Did you say something?"

"That's it? Your just going to accept defeat and walk away?"

"Why not?"

He looked confused, it was adorable. "Because . . . you just don't seem like youself today."

"How would you know? Maybe I'm like this all the time."

He nodded, "I suppose."

"Alright then, have a good night." I started to walk away again.

"Wait," I stopped in my tracks and turned around. "As a thanks for helping me, how about dinner tomorrow night? But _only_ dinner."

"If you insist." I turned around and continued on my way, reverse psychology worked everytime.

* * *

**Happy Christmas everyone! I wanted to get this chapter out before Christmas because I know everyone is going to be busy. Hopefully everyone enjoyed it. Please review!**


End file.
